infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12
|romaji=Yua Nēmu Izu |airdate = March 31, 2011 |novel = Volume 3, Chapter 5 |manga = Chapter 24 Chapter 24 |prev = Get Ready |next= A Sextet Yearns to Be in Love}} 'Synopsis' While the girls fight the Silver Gospel, Ichika has a dream where he meets a young girl and a warrior woman (in the White Knight IS) who asks him if he wants strength, which he agrees as he wants to protect his comrades. As the battle continues to rage, Houki manages to cut one of the Silver Gospel's wings and sees it fall into the ocean, only for it to re-emerge in its Second Shift form with "angel wings" and proceeds to to take down Houki and the rest. Houki is soon awakened by Ichika, who is now in Byakushiki's Second Shift form, Byakushiki Setsura, and gives Houki a hair ribbon as a gift as he still remembers July 7th is her birthday. With their combined strengths, Ichika and the girls finally defeat The Silver Gospel, with Ichika giving it the finishing blow. As they return back to their hotel, Chifuyu scolds them for defying orders but allows them some R&R as a reward for stopping the Silver Gospel. At a seaside cliff, Chifuyu has a talk with Tabane and believes she was the one who made Ichika the only male to pilot an IS and was behind the incident that discovered it, but Tabane reveals what happened with Ichika was a coincidence but admits she was the one responsible for hacking the Silver Gospel to go berserk in order to debut Houki's IS to the world before Tabane vanishes. At the beach, Houki apologizes to Ichika for his injuries and admits her feelings for him. As they are about to kiss, the other girls arrive, angry at what they are seeing, which forces Ichika to run away with Houki in his arms from the other girls who proceed to attack him. 'Major Events' *The protagonists defeat the Silver Gospel. *Ichika seems to realize Houki's feelings and tries to kiss her. 'Characters (By Order of Appearance)' *Laura Bodewig *Cecilia Alcott *Charlotte Dunois *Ichika Orimura *Houki Shinonono *Maya Yamada *Chifuyu Orimura *Honne Nohotoke *Lingyin Huang *Kiyoka Aikawa *Shizune Takatsuki *Tabane Shinonono 'Locations' *Seaside school *Private IS monitor room 'Quotes' *''Ichika: "Houki, take this." Houki: "Huh?" Ichika: "You look better with your usual hairstyle. Happy Birthday! It's the 7th of the July today, right?"'' - Ichika to Houki after she wakes up at the seashore *''Tabane: "Ah~, Byakushiki really surprised me. Being even capable of recovering the pilot's organisms...It's as if..." Chifuyu: "It's like the White Knight. Core number 001, the first machine that you put your whole soul into..." Tabane: "Hi, Chi-chan~" Chifuyu: "I want to tell you a story, a hypothetical one. What if a genius lead a certain boy to a place where an IS was located on the day of high school entrance exams. If you were able to make that specific IS function at that time only, it would look like as if an IS that shouldn't have been operable by men actually functioned." Tabane: "Hmm~ Well, but if that's true, then it would only function for that time only. (giggles) To be quite honest, even I don't understand why the Byakushiki functions." Chifuyu: "Well, whatever. Here's a different topic. What if a certain genius wanted to let precious little sister make a debut to the public...The things that would need to be prepared would be a personal machine and an incident where an IS from somewhere goes amok. For this incident, the new high performance machine piloted by the little sister would be included in the operation. The little sister would make a grand debut." Tabane: "That's one hell of a genius~" Chifuyu: "Yes indeed, a hell of a genius it was. A genius who had hacked into 12 countries' military computers..." ... Tabane: "So Chi-chan, is the world now interesting?" Chifuyu: "Somewhat." Tabane: "I see..."'' - Chifuyu and Tabane talking in private at the seaside cliff before Tabane mysteriously disappears 'Trivia' *The scene from the Prologue before episode 1 was used again but with added dialogues and redesign the IS with their additional equipment, the Byakushiki and the Silver Gospel's 2nd Shift. *The girl in Ichika's dream looked vaguely like Kanade Tachibana from Angel Beats. However, the view only displays a 3/4 view from the back, making the viewer unable to see the face. Category:Infinite Stratos Episodes